Relief
by Akira-sun
Summary: After having many partners in bed, Harry has finally found he cares for Neville. Though no relationship involving the boy-who-lived can go easily. Warnings: Will contain mentions of past abuse and mpreg in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To say that the final battle was downright dirty and a very drawn out process would be the understatement of a lifetime. Too many people had died in the name of the cause of killing off Voldermort but to have the bastard dead was a relief off of Harry's shoulders. He was no doubt glad to have the responsibility of saving the world off his shoulders but he would trade the relief for having Remus, Tonks, Fred, and many others still alive. The nightmares and the faces haunting his dreams seemed to plague his dreams on a nightly basis and the dreams seemed to even haunt him during the day when he tried to focus on classes. The only time he had felt any relief was when he was in the Room of Requirement with the conquest he had conquered for the night. He had worked through many of the Slytherin males who seemed to be more than willing to open their legs after being under the rule of pureblood parents and the fear of Voldermort. Thankfully none of them were much into kissing and telling but after a few months of one night stands, he had run out of partners and he needn't dare move on to any others from the others houses lest his secret be made public.

He sighed as he watched the hub of the Gryffindor Common room celebrate the most recent victory on the Quidditch Pitch over the Hufflepuff's which had pushed them into second place just behind Ravenclaw. Despite being the captain, he was content on sitting back and simply watching everyone else bask in the glory of their hard work and long practices. Apparently the free flowing amount of firewhiskey being passed around amongst the house made everyone hungry and daring which caused most of those tipsy or flat out drunk to make their way to raid the kitchens. This left only Harry along with Neville and a handful of first and second years who looked a little overwhelmed with all the noise created by the rowdy team.

Neville stretched the most recent line he had written and groaned in frustration. He threw down his quill on the low table before him, giving up on the herbology essay for the moment. He stretched out his arms and cracked his joints that had locked up in the strange position he'd forced himself into.

"You alright, Neville? What has got you all up in knots tonight?" Harry asked. He dropped to the floor next to his fellow Gryffindor and looked at the parchment on the table over slumped shoulders. There were more scratched out areas than actual essay, indicating the hard time he was having.

"This herbology essay is giving me a difficult time. Normally, I can write it with ease and get it done quickly, but tonight the words aren't coming," Neville responded. He rolled his shoulders in an effort to work out the kinks which Harry picked up on quickly. He placed his hands on Neville's shoulders and began to help ease the tension that lay there. Neville moaned lightly as Harry worked his magic on his shoulders and upper back as he pushed himself further into the hands. He leaned back and placed his head on the crook of Harry's neck who then wrapped his arms around the small waist before him. Neville smiled and lifted his face up to meet Harry's in a searing kiss that suddenly overtook him. They stayed like that for several heartbeats until Neville came back to himself in a flash of consciousness.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked breathlessly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Neville." Neville's face lifted in response to the admission that Harry offered and he lifted his face once more to mesh their lips together. Breaking apart once more, they couldn't seem to keep the smiles off of their faces at what was beginning to happen between them.

"So, now what? I really like you, Harry and if you really do feel the same, I would like to see where this could go," Neville said. Harry nodded and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"What about going to Hogsmead this weekend together on a date?" the raven haired boy offered. He stood up and stretched out his hand to help Neville up off of the ground. They linked their arms together as they slowly ascended the spiral staircase up to the shared dorm room that was currently empty of the rest of the seventh years. Neville moved towards his own bed at the opposite side of the room but was stopped by Harry's hand grabbing hold of his elbow.

"Would you mind if we shared a bed tonight?" Harry asked, his eyes slightly sad. "I've been having really bad nightmares recently and I think having someone next to me might help me actually get some sleep tonight." Neville obliged with a slight nod and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into the bed next to Harry. Harry pulled the curtains closed before he curled up tightly against Neville's chest with his head sitting directly on top of the rhythmically beating heart. The slow rising of his chest and the light heartbeat that could be heard seemed to lull Harry to sleep with a peaceful look on his face that Neville hadn't seen on his friends – boyfriends? – face in some time now. He ran his hand through the unruly hair that couldn't be tamed despite numerous attempts via magic and muggle methods but it seemed to fit Harry's personality perfectly. Constantly chaotic with very little peace in his short life but Neville hoped that with the possibility of a blossoming romance between them, Harry could find a bit of peace.

"You are beautiful Harry, I hope that we can be of some comfort to each other," Neville whispered against the pillow as his eyes began to fall heavily in need for sleep. "I really do care about you and I hope that I can make you happy."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings and a second body wrapped around his own. He smiled as he soaked in the feeling of being tangled up in someone that he actually had feelings for rather than a one night stand. Scratch that, most of the time his partner had left long before he had awoken in the morning, leaving him in a cold and empty bed. To have someone still there meant something to him and the feeling of being worth something swelled inside of his chest. The curtains that surrounded the bed were yanked open, revealing the sun already beginning to stream through the windows and an eager looking Ron. His eyes mouth fell slack at the sight of the pair pressed up against each other, half naked with sleep tousled hair, he was very unsure of what to say.

"Should I come back later or are you ready to head to Hogsmede?" Ron asked finally. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to another as he awaited the answer from the sleepy raven haired boy. Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and whipped the crust out of his eyes as he registered the moment in his brain.

"Go on without me, I promised to spend the day with Neville. You said you wanted to go help out Fred and George with the new shop anyway, right?" Harry spoke. He started his search for clothing to wear amongst the large piles created around the dormitory floor over the last few months. Neville shifted in the bed and awoke moments later at the loss of the warm body that was near only a few moments before. "Morning, Neville."

"Morning, Harry. Lovely morning, isn't it Ron?" A blush worked its way up Neville's face at the sight of Ron still standing at the end of the bed. Ron stocked off towards the showers, his body language showing that he wasn't happy at being brushed off in lieu of Neville Longbottom. "What's his problem?"

"I think he's got several actually, one of them being a self-righteous complex where he thinks my time should be shared time with him," Harry responded. "If he wasn't with Hermione, I would say he was jealous." He laughed lightly at the idea of being involved with Ron, but the idea didn't seem to mesh in either of their minds. Neville wrapped his arm around Harry's too small waist and pulled him close to his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Neville questioned. "You cried out a few times in your sleep last night."

"I did have one nightmare, but normally they would wake me up. So all things considered, it was a relatively good night for me. I hope I wasn't too much of a nesciences to you last night that I kept you from sleeping," Harry replied. He looked up at Neville with an expression akin to hopefulness crossed with nervousness playing across his delicate features. He placed a light kiss on Harry's lips before speaking once more.

"Don't worry about it. I was watching you for a bit before I feel asleep so don't worry about having woken me up or not," he said. "So- I'm just curious, what does this make us? I mean we are a step up from being just friends but it doesn't sound right to call you my boyfriend."

"Let's worry about the terminology later. I think we'll know when we've fully progressed to that level so how about we just enjoy the process of getting to know each other for a bit?" Neville couldn't help but to agree at the statement that Harry had put forth. Harry headed towards the bathroom first with fresh clothing in hand, leaving Neville, Seamus, and Dean to themselves waiting for a shower to free up.

"Whatever you did last night so the rest of us didn't hear you, we thank you greatly," Seamus said, his accent even heavier while he woke up still. "I just don't need to be knowing what you are doing even though we may be sharing a living space." Dean thankfully smacked the Irishman over the head for him at the statement as Neville was too far away and by far too comfortable under the blankets to move to do it himself. A sudden yell from the bathroom brought all eyes up in rapt attention, wondering what caused the commotion. The three of them moved with amazing speed, though Dean being the fastest reached the door first and pushed through with ease. His hand instantly was brought to his mouth at the sight before him though his broad shoulders blocked the view from the slightly smaller Neville. Ducking underneath, Neville made his way into the hot bathroom and instantly he wished he would have stayed back in the dorm room.

Harry lay beaten and bloody on the ground with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist while Ron stood in the corner looking rather smug with himself at the moment. Neville moved forward and gathered the limp body into his arms while Seamus and Dean grabbed Ron who didn't even struggle against their grasp. Harry moaned at being moved which caused Neville's heart to wrench slightly at the sound but he knew that if he didn't get to the hospital wing, Harry would definitely be worse off than wounds being rubbed the wrong way on the way there.

"We'll go see Professor McGonagall while you get him to the infirmary, eh?" Seamus stated. Neville was sure that Dean would have offered up a biting retort at the over obvious statement but as the moment was more focused on the battered boy in Neville's arms rather than much else, he let it go through Harry may appreciate it late he was patched back up once again.

"What did he think he was doing trying to do that? Like someone couldn't figure out who did it even though the why might be a little more difficult to decipher," Dean muttered as he walked out the portrait hole. "What an idiot, honestly." Neville's legs seemed to move at a lightning pace despite the extra weight he held in his arms, arriving after pushing several younger students in an effort to move faster.

"All I know was that he was attacked in the bathroom before he could get his shower," Neville breathed out in desperation. "You've got to fix him." The healer worked on her patient without question, running all sorts of spells up and down on Harry. She pulled her head back up from her work with a grim expression gracing her otherwise normally peaceful demeanor.

"I think it would be wise to await for the headmistress to arrive before I say anything. But out of curiosity, do you know if he has been involved with anyone recently?" she asked Neville. He shook his head in confusion, willing her in his head to say something to ease his spinning head. "You are friends with him, aren't you? Good, because I think he is going to be in need of a few good friends soon once I give him the news."


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva was jostled from her paperwork when her door swung open with a sudden force and Ron was roughly shoved through by his two fellow Gryffindor's. Ron's face contorted in rage at the man handling he was receiving at their hands but otherwise remained silent which left all the talking to Dean and Seamus.

"Ron about killed Harry this morning while they were taking a shower. We heard a scream coming from the bathroom and when we went in to see what was wrong, Harry was laying on the floor bleeding and Ron was just standing there looking pretty happy with himself in the moment," Dean explained. "And he hasn't said a word about it the entire way up here." She motioned for the pair to leave while glaring down the red head with a gaze that was just shy of burning the skin right off his bones while the information slowly processed through her mind.

"Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain what happened or should I get right to the process of expelling you right now?" McGonagall said. Her hawk like eyes stared down Ron while she waited for his answer to form in his mouth. "I will gladly snap your wand if it would speed this up any as I would like to check up on Mr. Potter and his condition in the infirmary." Ron's head snapped up at the mention of his friend and a sneer formed across his mouth that was very uncharacteristic of the boy that she had known for all the years he had been at Hogwarts.

"Harry was supposed to be mine and mine alone! But then he went running off into Neville's arms last night, the bastard. He knew the arrangement that we had and he knew the consequences if he didn't come to me! He was rightly punished for turning me away last night and bringing Neville into his bed instead of coming to mine. I need my release for having to have put up with his crap over last six and a half years which I think I have rightly earned Professor," Ron finally spoke. He paced around the room during his rant, occasionally punching the air to emphasize a particular word.

"What arrangement was it that you had?" McGonagall asked, though she instantly regretted asking the question once the words came from her mouth. Ron turned his steely gaze which caused a shiver to run down her spine and her heart to momentarily stop dead in her chest.

"Every other night, he comes to my bed so we can have sex. If he doesn't, then I will take it by force if I must and I leave marks on him so he remembers to come to me the next time more willingly. After the hunt for all those damn horcrux's and after I saved his life during the final battle, I told him this is how he would repay me or I would tell the whole world his dirty little secret. That he preferred men and has worked his way through most of the Slytherins in an effort to satisfy his desires," he explained. He had settled in the chair in front of Minerva's desk and his relaxed body language unnerved her just as much as the words he spoke in explanation. She levitated Ron's wand from his pocket to her hands, easily snapping it in half at the admission of guilt from the now former student before him. She flourished her signature on the form that formally expelled him from the school before heading over the fireplace on the side of the room. She threw a handful of powder into the flames, followed by her head and her hand that held the important document. A few minutes later she pulled back and gave Ron a grim look that was utterly unforgiving of the position that he found himself in.

"Get out of my school, Mr. Weasley. I never want to see you step a foot back on these grounds on pain of additional charges on top of the ones the Ministry will be bringing against you in the next few days," Professor McGonagall ordered. His face paled considerably at the mention of charges; it was obvious he didn't think anything would happen to him if his brazen admission of guilt was anything to go by. "Yes, charges Mr. Weasley as in charges of sexual misconduct, sexual assault, rape, bodily harm, and violence against a fellow student with the possibility of trespassing if you come back. A trace will be placed upon you to monitor your behavior and if you should use unauthorized magic, you will be charged with that as well. Get out before I throw out the tower window myself."

Ron couldn't get out of the office fast enough at the threat that McGonagall had offered. She watched from the window as he headed through the gates and waited until he was just a speck against the skyline before she moved away to head to check up on Harry. The aura she projected around her forced everyone in her path to move aside without question or hesitation. She saw Neville sitting beside the bed, holding Harry's hand while gently talking to him though his voice was too low for her to make out what he was saying. Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office when she heard the footsteps enter her ward and she sighed at not having to search out the Headmistress herself.

"Minerva, I'm sure you know about the abuse by now as Thomas and Finnigan stopped by earlier to say that they brought Mr. Weasley to you. There is one more thing that you may want to know that I doubt that neither Mr. Weasley nor Mr. Potter are probably aware of," the healer said.

"Well I haven't got all day, Poppy, what is it?" Minerva snapped at the healer.

"Mr. Potter is six weeks pregnant and by all indications from my diagnostic spells the child's other father is Mr. Weasley." Neville snapped his eyes up to meet the two adults in confusion. His eyes grew wide as he turned back to Harry, focusing his attention on the midsection that was covered by the blankets. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish trying to get a breath but failing miserably before he was able to form sound.

"He is pregnant with Ron's kid?" Neville gasped. His eyes grew sad at the thought of losing Harry after such a short amount of time. "He didn't even tell me that they were together." Minerva put a comforting hand on his sagging shoulders, bringing the seventeen year old attention to her face.

"They weren't together, Mr. Longbottom, far from it in fact. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter has found himself in this particular situation through no fault of his own as Ron forced himself upon Harry. I hope that this doesn't deter you from being his friend, Neville," she told the Gryffindor. "He is going to have a rough few months ahead of him." He nodded in agreement, knowing that Harry would need someone to lean on when the hormones began to kick in to overdrive.

"Do you get anything easy, Harry?" Neville muttered, a few tears falling down his pale face. "You'd think after killing Voldermort you would think that life would start easing up for you. Now you've got a whole new beast that you are going to have to figure out, but I will be here for you every step of the way." Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly yet they were dulled slightly with the pain that was inflicted on his back but he smiled anyway up at Neville.

"What happened?" he rasped out. He looked between the three faces that seemed to swim above him in confusion. "And why does it look like you've been crying?" He reached up his hand to brush off a tear that had settled on Neville's chin.

"We've got a lot to talk about, Harry. Do you feel ready to open up a little bit?" Minerva asked. Harry nodded slowly, collecting his thoughts. "When did the whole thing with Ron start?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It started about a week after the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry started slowly. He pushed himself up on to the pillows so he could see the world and the three people around his bed properly. "He said that I owed him for dragging him along to go on the hunt to bring down Voldermort and for him saving me during the final battle. He said it was a life debt of sorts since he pulled me out of the way when Rosier threw the Death curse at me towards the end. I didn't question him since he did manage to grab me just in time, you know. The agreement was I had to go to him every other night until he was satisfied that I had paid it off in full. I obliged because I felt that I owed so much to everyone for what they sacrificed, so I didn't resist one bit. In the beginning, it wasn't too bad though I wasn't too happy with the arrangement that he had come up with, especially since I knew he didn't quite swing that way. I suppose because Hermione didn't want to have sex with him and he wanted it, I was the next best thing for him to get his release. A few weeks into it though, he decided he wanted to get rough with the sex and forced gags and other painful objects on me to get his fix. Over the summer, before we came back for this year, is when he imposed the punishments on me if I didn't comply. I missed a night because I was helping Fred and George out in their shop well into the night and that's when he started to use various hexes and curses to get it through my thick skull he said. Today was the worst of it by far, he was to careful not to let anyone know what was going out lest his fun be ruined by someone meddling in his affairs." Neville, Minerva, and Poppy had their hands clasped on their mouths as they listened to the retelling of the horrid months that Harry had to endure at the hands of his former best friend.

"Harry, I know there are a few things that you may not know that are possible in the wizarding world. One of them being the ability for men to become pregnant, especially one as powerful as you are," Minerva began, hoping that Harry would start to catch on to her words. Harry's brow furrowed together in confusion which caused Minerva to sigh before picking up once again. "What I'm saying is that you are with child- Ron's child to be specific." The color in Harry's face drained in an instant at the revelation that had just been dropped onto his head. Neville helped him slide back down into the bed so that he wouldn't fall out and do more damage to his already bruised and battered body.

"How do you- know that it's Ron's?" Harry asked awkwardly. He ran through his hair nervously and his eyes didn't land on any one thing to avoid any disapproving looks that he feared that may be thrown at him. This time Neville's brow creased in confusion at Harry's question though Minerva came with a quick response.

"There are definite ways to know that as is the beauty and nature of magic. You are just luck that this hasn't happened before nor have you gotten any particularly nasty bugs. There are still some muggle things that still can be passed along to us that can't be cured or helped via magical methods. So I suggest that you lay off those types of activities until you are ready to extend your family, Mr. Potter. I know this time isn't by any fault of your own, but the next time it will be. I suggest you get some sleep and we can discuss more about this later if you wish," McGonagall replied. She turned on her heel and quickly made her exit to finish off her work at the ministry to make sure that Ron would be properly dealt with.

"What was all that about, Harry? Why wouldn't it have been Ron's?" Neville quizzed.

"You should know, Neville, I don't want to mislead you by any means. When I said that having someone next to me in bed may help me with my nightmares wasn't a simple guess. I had more one night stands, mostly with the Slytherins, that I've completely lost track of at this point. I liked the act of having sex with someone, so when I wasn't being taken by Ron I would go to the Room of Requirement with someone for the night that I had picked. I thought that if I had control over my other conquests that it would make the nights that I had to share with Ron easier," Harry admitted. Neville slipped into deep thought, causing Harry to become slightly nervous at the sight.

"If we were to be together, would you be able to be faithful to me?" Neville asked. "If you wanted to seek out someone else other than me, would you let me know so that my heart wouldn't be broken in the process?"

"Yes, Neville, I don't doubt my loyalty to someone at all. I would be willing to prove that in any way possible to calm any fears that you may have," Harry said vehemently. "You know how I defend Hermione and Ginny like my own family, right? I will do the same thing with you, only as a lover and confidante." Neville allowed himself a small smile at the passion that spurred the words from Harry though it fell when he realized the day he had hoped to spend with him was ruined at this point.

"Well so much for going to Hogsmead, eh? What could we do now instead to do all that date type stuff in a sterile, white washed infirmary?" Neville quipped. Harry grinned from ear to ear at the smooth transition from the hell from earlier to a more positive aspect of the day. They made conversation about anything and everything, ranging from pleasant topics to discussing the past and the things they had experienced both good and bad. They both learned new things about each other that never needed to come up otherwise and Harry slowly started to see how strong Neville really was. He's never really paid that much attention of Neville who seemed otherwise better fit as a Hufflepuff until he proved his strength and courage in the war as well as not having two parents to raise him. If nothing else, Harry felt happy beyond belief to be associated with someone like Neville even if nothing else happened between them save for a strong friendship.

"Neville?" Harry began with slight hesitation. "Would it be too much to ask for another kiss?" Neville chuckled at the request but willingly obliged by leaning in and moved his lips against the ones bellow his. Neville felt like he was floating as he kissed the man he slowly found himself falling for with each passing minute. Neville pulled back first which earned a low groan from Harry but otherwise no other protest.

"I'll let you get some sleep like Professor McGonagall wanted you to get. If you are still here at dinner, I'll come back with food for the both of us and we can do this again. How about that?" Neville offered.

"Sounds like a grand plan. I've never eaten in bed before, but I think it would be enjoyable especially when the one delivering it is as good looking as you." Neville blushed at the compliment but brushed it off with learned ease from being around Harry for long enough. The blush died down long enough for Neville to get out to the front gates where the stragglers slowly made their way to town for the day. Ginny and Hermione gave him a strange look when Seamus pointed him out and he had a feeling that he would have to do a bit of explaining to the pair during the trip there. He took a calming breath and approached them cautiously.

"I guess you've heard a bit of the story already then?" Neville asked of them. They nodded but they both shared a look that urged him to fill them in on the rest. "Why don't we go somewhere that isn't full of people, get lunch, and I'll tell you what I can."


	5. Chapter 5

The progression of Harry and Neville's relationship evolved over the many weeks to where the point where they were together when they had a free moment and many nights they slept wrapped up in each other, usually alternating between each other's bed. Harry wasn't quite sure when they had become lovers yet he was glad that Neville was willing to leave his past where it belonged without another word said about it since the day of the attack. No one mentioned the relationship as everyone had grown accustomed to seeing the pair seemingly attached at the hip most nights. Harry groaned slightly in the dull pain that ached in his lower back that had plagued him for most of the day.

"What's wrong, love?" Neville asked, concern touching his features. "You've been making that same pained expression since lunch." Harry shook it off and quickly checked the glamour charms that he had in place to hide his growing midsection. Despite everyone supporting him after the truth about Ron had come to light, he didn't anyone knowing what he had been left with in the aftermath.

"Just the normal aches that Pomfrey told me about starting to kick in, that's all," Harry placated his boyfriend. "She's just restless I guess." Neville chuckled at the sentiment Harry bestowed upon the form that started to form in his belly.

"How did you come to the conclusion that it's a girl? Everything is dictating that it will be a boy yet you are adamant that this little one is female," Neville commented. Harry just shrugged though Neville knew the answer that he was thinking; a girl was something that Harry desperately held out for to break the mold that everything in his past held. All save one of the Weasley's were boys and the Potter family was notorious for having boys as well and he wanted a girl to brake the repetitiveness it seemed. A girl meant starting out his family fresh despite the circumstances that had brought him to the point yet Neville knew that Harry loved the child already despite what gender or coloring would be. Neville wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist and absent mindedly drew his fingers back and forth against Harry's charmed stomach while they worked valiantly on the Potions essay that most everyone else had given up on long ago. Letting out a rather drawn out yawn, Harry's eyes drooped heavily with his eyelashes batting lightly against his cheeks. Taking up on the cue, Neville packed up their books into his knapsack and easily picked up Harry off the floor despite the protest he received from the boy-who-lived.

"Neville, I am perfectly capable of walking up a set of stairs by myself! I am not an invalid, you know that right?" Harry cried out. Neville paid him no mind to the struggling that Harry put up who finally calmed down some when placed in the comfort of his own bed. He slid on top of the comforter next to Harry who looked at him with rather bleary eyes though the life began to come back to them as Neville began to pepper kisses on the exposed skin above Harry's shirt collar. His nimble fingers easily opened the buttons of Harry's shirt, freeing the flawless skin below to the chilly air. Goosebumps rose when the flesh was exposed to the room but was easily pushed back when warm fingers probed the expanse of hard muscle from hard Qudditch training. Brining his face up, Neville planted a kiss firmly on his lover's lips which would be puffy and bruised amongst other things should he get his way by the end of the night. Harry gasped loudly when teeth bit down on his lower lip though he didn't protest the feeling as it affected his blood flow greatly to his nether regions. He was sure his pupils were dilated at the feelings that were being placed upon his body that Harry never knew that could come from Neville though he didn't dare mention it lest the feelings stopped coming.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Neville asked. He ran his fingers through the unruly black hair that was splayed out across the pillow beneath Harry. Harry brought his face back up to meet Neville's in a fiery kiss that removed all doubt from either of their minds what their minds and bodies really wanted. Neville wasted no time in removing the rest of Harry's clothing and threw them in every which direction, not really paying attention to where they landed. He dipped his low to Harry's belly button and lapped at the skin that responded eagerly to the attentions that it was receiving. Harry moaned again as Neville moved lower once more and his tongue swiveled around all the sensitive spots of his aching member. Neville quickly pulled away from Harry's pelvis which earned a groan from his lover at the loss of the hot wetness of his mouth.

"Do you want to bottom or would you prefer to top?" Neville asked lovingly. Harry thought about his answer deeply for a moment before he responded in a way he had never before.

"I want to bottom this time. I've never done it before and I would love to do it for you for our first time together," Harry replied. Neville obliged his boyfriend willingly as he began to divest himself of his clothing as well, slowly enough to tease the boy beneath him in the bed. Harry wrapped his fingers tightly around himself in his need to reach his release but his efforts were quickly thwarted by a small smack to his hand. His pleasure was heightened when a lubed finger slowly pressed against his entrance and slowly entered him and pushed deeper into his body. Harry thrust his hips upwards to meet the intruding finger that brushed up against his sensitive prostate had him seeing stars. Neville introduced a second finger slowly to help prep Harry though the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach made it obvious about his nervousness.

"Calm down, Neville. I'm not going to judge you in what happens tonight, I promise. We all have a first time and it's going to probably be clumsy on both of our parts until we figure out what to do with each other," Harry soothed. Neville relaxed slightly at the comforting words and feeling that Harry was stretched enough he pulled his fingers despite the protesting whine. He lined himself with Harry and in one blinding instant they moved together which Neville thought in his last moment of coherent thought was utter bliss.

Neither lasted very long in their lovemaking and with Harry's orgasm ripping through him, his body contracted against Neville's member which forced his own orgasm to wash over his senses. Neville fell heavily next to Harry in exhaustion though careful not to crush any of their extremities. Harry was asleep in mere moments after the excursion they experienced and Neville was content to simply watch the rise and fall of his chest of his boyfriend in his peaceful sleep.

"I love you," Neville whispered into Harry's ear before he followed him into dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning light streaked through the window and into the curtains of the covered bed where Neville and Harry lay recovering from the nightly activities they had participated in the night before. Dean and Seamus could be heard shuffling around as they tried to go about their routine as normal without waking the couple up. Being the day they would leave to go back home for the winter holidays, they begrudgingly moved apart from each other as the train wouldn't wait for Neville because he'd gotten preoccupied with his pleasure. Harry pulled himself deeper into the blankets before the chill of the cold winter air hit him as the warmth he had clung to left his side.

"Well come on Harry, get up then! We'll be late at this rate if you keep burrowing deeper into the bed," Neville chastised. He ripped the blankets off the bed in an effort to motivate his fellow Gryffindor into movement which only earned a loud gasp as warm flesh hit the cool air above it. "Gran will be highly disappointed if she doesn't get to give you a proper Christmas. She's got everything planned out already and I have no intentions on letting you miss it." Harry moved slowly as mid-section had started to protrude out slightly at being 2 months along and he found that his center of balance had drastically deteriorated with the expanding waist line along with the extra weight.

"What do you mean your Gran wants to give me a proper Christmas? I thought I was staying here as usual with Hermione. Are you going to introduce me to your Grandmother, Neville?" Harry asked as he slowly came to awareness. Harry couldn't help but to smile as a blush worked its way up Neville's face as he nodded in accession. "Does she know about this particular situation?" Neville reached out and rubbed the slightly protruding stomach fondly with a small smile of his own.

"I believe she read what happened in the Daily Prophet about Ron's upcoming trial for assaulting you and of course she had to ask me all about it. I didn't tell her anything that she didn't already know and the only new thing I said is that if you wanted to speak on anything else about it that she would have to ask you herself. Didn't think it was right to tell your story, you know?" Neville replied. He packed his trunk up while he talked and Harry felt a sudden surge of appreciation for his lover. Anyone else may have spilled the entire ordeal if asked but the fact Neville didn't even think about it for a heartbeat only intensified his feelings for the man. "Get a shower, you stink something awful!"

"I smelled good enough last night for you to get me naked and-" Harry started but was cut off by a groan from behind him. Seamus stood there with only a towel around his waist and his hair still damp from his shower. "Sorry, mate. Didn't know you were right there."

"It shouldn't matter if you knew I was there or not, it's still a bit strange to be talking about your escapades from the night before. And just so you know, your silencing charms aren't as good as you think they are. The Room of Requirement may be a better choice until you figure out how to get it just right," Seamus offered. Harry blushed as Seamus pushed past him in his haste to get his things ready for his trip home.

The rest of the morning went easily though Harry couldn't stand the smell of the Great Hall without emptying the contents of his stomach from the last month. Taking toast and crackers in the common room was about all he could manage with relative ease to settle his stomach but the potions that he'd been prescribed did most of the work of keeping what little bit of weight he did have on him. The portrait swung open with such a sudden force it broke the focus that Harry had on his last minute homework he was trying to finish up before heading off for a few weeks. Two different sets of red heads walked through which was an odd sight being that Ginny was the only one with that particular shade that should have been anywhere near the castle. Ron came out from behind her with Ginny's wand in hand and his face contorted in rage. Ginny darted out of the way, huddling in the furthest corner behind her furious brother with tears streaking down her face.

"Feeling a bit too safe, weren't you Harry? Just because I'm not _supposed_ to be here doesn't mean I can't find a way to sneak in undetected, thanks to the Marauder's map that I was able to grab on the way out," Ron spat. "Ginny told me about the little predicament that you find yourself in- two months along she says. Not if I have it my way which you know I do get one way or another, Harry." With a sudden movement and a bolt of light coming out the business end of the stolen wand, Harry was doubled over and he cried out in utter pain. Neville darted quickly from his spot on the floor at where Harry's feet had been and knocked the red head to the ground when his sudden Gryffindor impulses kicked in.

"You bastard," Neville muttered before he placed a well backed right hook to the side of Ron's face. "Are you trying to kill him on top of everything else?" Ginny's sudden shriek brought him back to where Harry was still curled up around himself, his arms wrapped around him in a small puddle of red.

"I need to get to St. Mungo's. This feeling isn't right, Neville, I think it's-" Harry gasped as a sudden ripple of pain racked him once more in the aftershocks of Ron's spell. Ginny levitated his body several inches of the ground and floated him slowly to the fireplace that flared green with the flood powder. Neville fought with Ron for a few more minutes until finally Ron got out from underneath him and darted off out into the hallway once more. Neville took off after him though his significantly shorter legs did him no justice in his effort to catch up to the lanky and long body of the former Gryffindor who was surely several corridors away by time Neville managed to stumble around the first corner. A yelp coming in a familiar voice urged Neville on once more until he came across Snape holding Ron by the top part of his ear and his wand pointed in a threatening manner at his chest.

"For once, Professor Snape, you are exactly the person I am wanting to see and I am your biggest fan at the moment," Neville breathed. Snape smirked at the statement from his least favorite person but the fact that the blubbering Gryffindor had obviously gotten a few good swings said that the boy had learned a few things over the years.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you have a few things to explain to the Minister of Magic and Dermentors at Azkaban," Professor Snape threatened. "Mr. Longbottom you are free to go though you may be called should you be needed to testify at his soon to be trail that I will push to have by the end of today." Neville nodded lightly before tearing off back to the direction of the common room once more where a small handful of floo powder awaited him on the side table and a note scrawled in Ginny's handwriting indicating that Harry was being treated and where to go to see him once Harry was stable. Neville breathed in deeply to calm down his racing heart before stepping threw the flames and into the reception area of the hospital he was far too familiar with. He greeted the witch sitting behind the desk quickly before taking the elevator up to the appropriate floor where Ginny greeted him nervously.

"It was a miscarriage, Neville. He's out right now while the healers repair the damage done to his body but he should be fine physically at least," Ginny explained. "But he may be a bit emotional when he wakes up; he may not have had the child the way he wanted but he desperately wanted the child either way. It was still a part of him and he just lost the last bit of his family that he ever knew."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry took the news of the miscarriage better than anyone had anticipated. He was still devastated about it but it seemed that there were undertones of relief that despite not having the child that had grown inside of him for the past several months, his ordeal was finally over and nothing tied him to Ron. As for the youngest male Wealsey, he was promptly arrested and easily sentenced to having his magic stripped along with sitting in a tiny cell surrounded by dementors. His life expectancy was drastically cut with no magic to help support the extra years normal wizards held over normal muggle men so his next few decades would be easily spent in complete and utter misery.

Neville curled up on the couch of the common room while struggling through yet another potions essay with Hermione doing her best to help him through it without actually writing it for him. While Harry was recovering behind the sterile walls of the hospitals, he had a hard time in concentrating without the nightly ritual they had formed. Without Harry leaning against his knees or his head against Harry's chest that lulled him to sleep made the world seem a bit duller. Neck deep in books, parchment, and ink, neither Gryffindor's noticed the portrait hole open up and to reveal a slightly drawn with lack of sleep Harry stepping through. Ginny was the first to cry out in shock as her friend staggered slightly through the common room which brought Neville's attention upwards. He quickly made his way to his feet, reaching Harry just as he swayed on his feet in a dizzy spell.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be out of St. Mungo's for another few days yet!" Neville chastised. Harry smiled weakly at the reprimand but didn't fight when he was carried over to a cleared out couch. He stretched out while his joints popped lightly when he settled into their familiar positions while most of the eyes cautiously watched them and many ears turned their way in an effort to hear any new gossip.

"I couldn't stay in there any longer so I checked myself out. I'm well enough to be out and because of my 'celebrity' the healers didn't say otherwise. I hated not being able to be in my own bed and in a familiar place- being away from Hogwarts was doing me more harm than good," Harry replied. "McGonagall gave me the rest of the week of classes to catch up on what I've missed already. Don't give me that look, Neville, I'm honestly fine!" Neville cautiously looked down at the small form that curled himself in his lap but held his tongue despite his desire to speak. He laced his fingers through the unruly hair that stood up at odd angles, most likely from lying in bed for the last few days.

"Go to sleep Harry, you look like you've been awake for the last three days if the dark circles and bags under your eyes are anything to go by," Neville commanded lightly. Harry obliged with a loud yawn and the most adorable look on his face as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Neville, I would marry in a heartbeat," Harry murmured gently. "I just need to get you a ring." Neville's eyes widened in shock at the sudden statement from a sleepy Harry but Neville learned that anything his boyfriend said in this state usually rang true. He learned over the last months that a sleepy Harry was a very truthful Harry despite him not really remembering what he had said.

"I'll hold you to that, Harry. Once we are done here at Hogwarts, I'll be getting you the ring though as I want everyone to know that you are mine and mine alone," Neville replied to no one in particular. "Though the sound of Neville Potter does have a nice sound to it if you ask me."

Note: Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter and the shortness to it. I've been going through a lot recently and haven't had the motivation to write anything.


End file.
